


If the Worst Always Came to Pass

by ClockWorkSymmetry



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockWorkSymmetry/pseuds/ClockWorkSymmetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I had some time, and QW/KS isn't writing itself just yet, but should be up by Friday-Sunday this coming week- apologies!</p>
<p>Anyways, this is a mini-series (complete in one go, huzzah) about break-ups. (I'm so emo :( )</p>
<p>Specifically the grating, horrible stuffies that happen in DAI.</p>
<p>Now, this doesn't seem to apply to EVERYONE, but I'll call myself a nug before I admit defeat, so any 'unobvious' anger-foci are pulled from generic interactions. </p>
<p>Don't agree? Tell me why. I haven't played all romances, but watched all romances.</p>
<p>Hardest was coming up with a reason to be angry with Josie.</p>
<p>mysoulIcan'tshe'stoocute~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wasted, you said. Like the cold, twisting fractures of their minds, you were becoming one of them. I didn’t know what to say, how to reply. How could I? Who were you now? Who were you before? Had I ever known you? Had I ever loved you?

Had you ever loved me?

-Inquisitor to Cullen


	2. Chapter 2

A liar in a suicidal cloak. That’s all you’ve become to me now. I look upon your face, and, where I once saw warmth, courage hiding behind a blur of distance, I now see the disguise, for that’s all you ever held. I don’t know whether you truly cared. I don’t know whether you did this to help people, or whether you did this to save your own hide. Be glad Leliana hid you for so long.

My feelings are the only things stopping me from killing you now.

-Inquisitor to Blackwall


	3. Chapter 3

Katoh. How had I ever trusted you? Your name- it means Liar. Your veins twist with poison, your breath tinged with ice. What is love to your people? A number? A scientific reaction designed to encourage breeding? What did this ever mean to you? ‘Get close, make the most of it, soften the command up’. For the kill? They died, yes. You weren’t ready to make the call. You could have saved them.

You could have saved yourself.

-Inquisitor to Iron Bull


	4. Chapter 4

It’s always a joke, isn’t it? We can always explain things away by laughing and calling everyone else stupid. Opinions never matter unless they’re yours. Feelings never matter unless they’re yours. The second people start caring about things- people having morals, or, Andraste preserve us, people have opinions that differ from yours, throw in the towel. Might as well, right?

I don’t think you would care anyways.

-Inquisitor to Sera


	5. Chapter 5

We met when you awoke me, pointing a sword at my throat. I never imagined I’d grow to love you. Then I did. I did everything to make things right, everything to hold onto what little belief I had left as doubt plagued me, and we held onto each other, waiting and hoping against hope that we would survive. Then we did. And you had to leave me.

Why?

-Inquisitor to Cassandra


	6. Chapter 6

‘I hate you’. Quote: You. It’s funny, the first time. The ninetieth- not so much. You were always such a tease, always joking, always flirting, even with the women, and I thought it meant nothing. Until you would come home, avoid me, and run from any words of comfort. Your father terrorized you, and you learned how to play the right part. But your Mask is increasingly tough to remove. ‘Why’, I would ask. And it would mean nothing, and then you’d push me to bed. Your Mask is permanent.

When you leave next time, perhaps you should go to Orlais.

-Inquisitor to Dorian


	7. Chapter 7

Your façade is beautiful. I spent ages listening to you talk, watching your lips purse and turn into a smile that showed all your teeth, how your words twine and tangle before unknotting themselves, making mincemeat of your opponents. The Game was a dance when you played, and how very elegant you were. ‘Were’, Josie. 

You can stop lying to me now.

-Inquisitor to Josephine


	8. Chapter 8

Fen'Harel ma ghilana, Keeper told me, when I was little, and got into too much trouble. I find it amusing now. Very amusing. Is a lie of omission still a lie? You never specifically said ‘I’ll not lie to you, vhenan.” I should have noted that, shouldn’t I? Where you walk now, the world crumbles inch by inch, and you feel the tug of the spirits you call friends follow your voice, pulling at your skin, clawing at your touch, trying to break you free from this chaos I know as home. You knew how to play the part though, vhenan. You always did. Once again, I laugh. I hope you won’t stumble again. 

Because when you stumble, I’ll fall.

-Inquisitor to Solas


End file.
